Castigo
by Jumbiee
Summary: Luego de un fallido intento de copia durante el examen de fin de año, Matt aprendió que tal vez ser castigado junto a Mello no era tan malo. Death Note ONE-SHOT, Shonen Ai, están avisados!


_¡Buenas! Acá se viene mi segunda historia, después de tanto tiempo sin publicar…_

_Tengo que decir que este Fic, si bien lo empecé hace unos meses (en marzo, creo) lo dejé muy abandonado por la escuela y por un terrible vacío que azotaba mi mente ._. Lo sé, soy un desastre u.u_

_Pero, al fin y al cabo, acá está, y espero que les guste. Si es posible, me gustaría que dejaran un pequeño Review para ver qué tal ^^_

_Ya, no molesto más, que estén bien!_

_Fic! :D_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Título:** Castigo.

**Resumen:** Luego de un fallido intento de copia durante el examen de fin de año, Matt aprendió que tal vez ser castigado junto a Mello no era tan malo. Death Note ONE-SHOT, Shonen Ai, están avisados!

**Advertencia:** OC y Shonen-ai. Así que, si no te gusta, sabrás que no estás para nada obligado a leerlo.

**Disc.:** Eh ¿qué era que se suponía que debía escribir aquí? Ah… sí eso… em… se incendia mi casa, debo correr O_O!... ok, no u.u Tengo que admitir que ni Matt, ni Mello, ni Roger, ni Near, ni el Chanchito Babe, ni Barbie, ni los Power Rangers (que ni siquiera están en esta historia) me pertenecen.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y al fin el día había llegado. Mello había estado preparándose por más de un mes para aquella ocasión, en la que demostraría a las autoridades que no debían subestimarlo: el examen de matemáticas de fin de año. Era hora de que el mundo supiera de lo que él era capaz, de dejar a todos deslumbrados por el incandescente resplandor de su inteligencia. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, haría que lo reconocieran como el primero, el único, el inefable… _como el futuro sucesor de L_.

A pesar de la oscuridad y de la arrasadora tormenta eléctrica que amenazaba los cielos esa mañana, Mello se había despertado de un humor anormalmente bueno. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los chicos del orfanato lo notaran, sobre todo al verlo canturreando y danzando de una forma similar a la de una bailarina de ballet al transitar por los pasillos. El rubio se dirigió achispado hacia el salón comedor, donde lo esperaba Matt sentado en su mesa de siempre, solo y famélico, para empezar a engullir su desayuno con desesperación.

- Vaya, alguien se ha levantado como una niña enamorada hoy.- musitó Matt al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la boca rebosante de cereales. Instantáneamente, un tenedor manchado con chocolate sobrevoló su cabeza, lo que hizo que ésta se hundiera en el cuenco lleno de leche.

- Creo que encontré una nueva manera para sabotear a Near.- Añadió Mello, sarcástico.- Mejor ocúpate de limpiarte, me das miedo. Ah, y recoge mi tenedor, ¿quieres?

- Espera, ¡yo no lo tiré!

- No, tienes razón, yo lo hice… pero _tú_ me provocaste.- añadió el rubio, olfateando con gula su trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- Sabes, deberías ser menos egoísta a veces- el pelirrojo se arrodilló en el suelo para levantar el utensilio, que yacía brillante sobre la madera.

- Ah, ah.- dijo Mello a la vez que movía su dedo índice a un lado y al otro. Matt se detuvo en seco y alzó su cabeza para mirarle. No quería más problemas.- Con los dientes.

- Aj, no molestes.- El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos bufó con hastío.

- ¿Me escuchaste, cierto?

Mello le dirigió a su ahora víctima una mirada fusilante. Una mirada que reflejaba mil emociones: furia, odio, impiedad, todas a la vez. Matt sabía con exactitud lo que ésta significaba, y no le gustaban nada las imágenes que, tomando forma en su mente, suplicaban más que un poco de atención. Sabía que nadie correría a su rescate, nada impediría que el espantoso hecho sucediera. No tendría más opción que hacer caso a las órdenes del irascible rubio, cual perro obediente.

Asqueado, Matt posó sus manos sobre el suelo y acercó su ya pálido rostro al utensilio plateado. Con rapidez, abrió la boca y lo tomó entre sus dientes. Pero casi devuelve su desayuno al notar que accidentalmente había tragado una bola de pelusa y varias cosas desconocidas por él, pero que aún así no quería imaginar qué eran.

- Buen chico.- Mello tomó el tenedor con cuidado y acarició el cabello de Matt suavemente. Pero al ver que éste, sonrojado, intentaba sentarse nuevamente en su silla, lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó con violencia al suelo.- Desagradecido.- Hizo una pausa larga, como considerando lo que diría a continuación.- Ladra.

- Espera… ¿cómo, cómo? ¿Que ladre? ¿Acaso estás loco?- El aludido no pudo lograr que su cerebro se conectara con su oído para procesar con exactitud las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de Mello.

- Hablo en serio.

Y otra vez _esa_ mirada. Por alguna extraña razón, él nunca podía resistirse a lo que su amigo le pedía, o más bien dicho, forzaba a hacer. Nunca podía enfrentarlo, hacerle saber que él no era ninguna mascotita a su servicio. Por más que lo había intentado más de una vez no lograba demostrarle al rubio que él era alguien digno de ser respetado… o al menos eso creía.

Sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría profundamente por ello, Matt se puso en cuatro patas y, con el orgullo masacrado, profirió un ahogado sonido, similar al de un animal atormentado, que se originó en la base de su garganta y se manifestó en el medio externo.

- ¡Guau!- ladró el pelirrojo.

Todos, absolutamente todos en el salón comedor abandonaron sus actividades, conversaciones y hasta indigestas para voltearse mecánicamente, cuales robots a control remoto, para buscar con la mirada al origen del audible ladrido. Los divertidos ojos de los niños se abrieron de par en par, y la consiguiente carcajada estalló en forma general en cada rincón del comedor, que ahora parecía el escenario de una de las obras teatrales más cómicas de todos los tiempos.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Ahora, mueve la cola! ¡Muévela!- Con excepción de las estruendosas risas que resonaban en el lugar, la de Mello era macabra, siniestra.

Y allí se encontraba otra vez, como el más idiota, haciendo el ridículo y permitiendo que el resto, como de costumbre, se divirtiera a costas de él. Cansado de esto, Matt se levantó y abandonó el salón para encerrarse, solo, en su cuarto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Oye… soy yo… abre, ¿quieres?- Mello golpeó incesantemente la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con su mejor amigo, a quien había hecho quedar como un imbécil frente a todo el orfanato hacía apenas unos minutos.- ¡Que me abras, maldito!- dicho esto, esperó con impaciencia unos interminables y escasos segundos. Cansado de estar allí parado hablándole a un trozo de madera como un estúpido, tomó la decisión de entrar haciéndose valer por sus propios medios. Utilizó lo poco que había aprendido de artes marciales junto con Halle y, con una fuerte pero certera patada, logró deshacerse de la barrera que lo separaba del interior de su habitación.

Lentamente y con un deje de tristeza en el rostro, Mello arrastró sus descalzos pies junto con las descosidas botamangas de sus pantalones las cuales, a diferencia del resto de la oscura prenda, se encontraban emblanquecidas por la suciedad acumulada a causa de su constante andar. Paró al llegar al espacio comprendido entre las dos camas, se ubicó en el centro del mismo y se tiró, prácticamente, al suelo, lo cual hizo que le doliera la parte inferior de su cuerpo unos segundos. Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama de Matt, quien yacía en la misma con la cara orientada hacia la pared.

- Matt… mira…- Mello no sabía por dónde empezar.- No fue realmente mi intención tratarte de esa manera, y menos hacerte quedar como el hazmerreír del salón. Sí, sé que siempre es lo mismo conmigo, que soy un estúpido y debería pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Pero créeme, no soy alguien con malos propósitos, y tú eres de las personas a quien menos quiero lastimar… perdóname Matt… ¿Matt?- La pausa que tuvo lugar a continuación fue un tanto extensa, lo que incomodó sobremanera a Mello, quien comenzó a zamarrear al pelirrojo hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

- Mmm… no… ¡Fusión con garra de fuego! ¡HYAAAAAAAA!- Tras escuchar esto, con cara de no entender qué era lo que sucedía, Mello recibió un certero golpe justo en medio de su rostro. Matt abrió los ojos con pereza, pues el sueño lo había entretenido un largo rato, y los clavó, cual tigre esperando el momento justo para atacar, en los del chico de melena amarillenta.- Mihael, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?- inquirió el pelirrojo con tono amenazante.- ¿Vienes a reírte de mí de nuevo?¿Qué, no te bastó con que todos en el instituto pensaran que soy un descerebrado, un bueno para nada y todas esas cosas que sueles decirme?- se levantó, buscando la mejor forma de contener su ira y, al mismo tiempo, su tristeza, las cuales estaban a punto de sobrepasar los límites y rebalsarían sin previo aviso.- Por mí, si no tienes nada bueno que hacer aquí, puedes irte…- agarró repentinamente a su amigo del brazo y lo alzó con violencia, hasta dejarlo a su altura. Aquel examinó completamente su rostro, sin decir palabra alguna.- Siempre me tratas como se te da la gana, ¡pero no! Yo necesito que firmes un permiso especial para tratarte _como quiera._ No sé realmente quién crees que eres, sólo sé que tu comportamiento no te va a hacer llegar muy lejos.

- Matt…- Mello lo interrumpió, pero el aludido pareció pasarlo por alto.

- Pareciera que te levantaras todas las mañanas y te dijeras "hoy será un día muy aburrido, como de costumbre… bueno, molestaré a Matt, si total para algo debe servir." Claro, porque yo soy siempre la víctima de tus bromas, el que tiene que guardarse todo lo que siente y callar, y también el que debe soportar escuchar todo el tiempo la misma estúpida historia: "Oh, ¡Near me ha ganado otra vez!" Bah, ¡cómo si fuera noticia!...

- Matt…

- Pero yo a ti ni te importo, es más, ni te interesas por saber si aún me encuentro con vida, cómo me siento, si hay algo que puede estar causándome algún mal… ¡nada!¡nunca, nunca, nunca…!

- ¡MATT!- el grito del impaciente chico hizo eco en la ahora silenciosa habitación.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el susodicho con el ceño notablemente fruncido y con los ojos como dos llamaradas calcinantes.

- Tienes baba.

El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado. ¿Así que esa era la maldita _idiotez_ que había estado queriendo decirle todo ese tiempo? Suspiró y, con fatiga, pasó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Sólo para eso viniste?

El ojiazul sacudió su cabeza, tratando de no distraerse con lo que su amigo acababa de hacer.

- Aj. En realidad, vine para decirte lo que ya te he dicho, pero juntaré un poco de mi no muy abundante paciencia y te lo repetiré ya que, después de todo, no es tu culpa haberte quedado dormido.- Mello tomó aire.- Nada más quería hacerte saber que soy consciente de que no te merecías todo lo que te hice esta mañana y créeme, para nada fue mi intención, es sólo que sabes cuánto odio que me llamen niña… nunca tuve malos propósitos, y menos contigo porque… _en verdad te aprecio. _

Matt apartó, como por instinto, la mirada del rostro de su amigo, para clavarla en las losas del suelo. Con una mano se acomodó el cabello, nervioso, como si quisiera ocultar su cara.

- ¿Matt?- Mello se agachó para poder observar qué era lo que trataba de esconderle, pero aquel giró, y el rubio sólo pudo toparse con una nuca del color de las brasas. – Oye, ¿estás…?- Tomó uno de los hombros de su amigo, obligándolo a voltearse. A través de unos goggles naranjas, logró ver un par de ojos verdes, hinchados y húmedos, que eran constantemente cubiertos por una mano enguantada. - ¿Llorando?

- Daj, Mello, ¡sí que necesitas anteojos! – Mintió, avergonzado.

- Menudo marica resultaste ser- dicho esto, el chico de cabellos rubios volteó y se encaminó directo hacia la salida.- Deja de usar tus goggles como bidones y apresúrate, que el examen será en menos de media hora.

Y así, ambos chicos se precipitaron, uno detrás del otro, hacia el salón de clases, donde los esperaba una de las mayores pruebas de su inteligencia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Como sabrán, esta es una de las pruebas más importantes del año para ustedes, en la cual se verá reflejado todo el esfuerzo realizado durante estos últimos meses.- Dijo Roger, parado detrás de su escritorio de madera barnizada, en cuya esquina superior derecha se alzaba una montaña de papeles impresos por computadora. – Por favor, demuestren lo que saben y piensen bien lo que hacen al realizar cada uno de estos cálculos. No se pongan nerviosos y distribuyan bien su tiempo. – El anciano comenzó a entregar los exámenes, uno a uno, llevándose más de un banco por delante en sus intentos de pasar por en medio de dos de ellos.- Hagan las cosas a consciencia y revisen, varias veces si es posible, los resultados y procedimientos antes de entregar. ¡Ah! Y primero y principal, ¡no olviden escribir sus nombres!- Exclamó, a la par que le daba su examen a un niño pecoso que usaba lentes. – Ya pueden comenzar, ¡mucha suerte para todos!- Roger se volvió a su escritorio y, de un cajón ubicado en la parte inferior del mismo, tomó un montón de hojas. Éstas eran trabajos que había mandado a hacer a niños de menor edad y que aprovecharía a corregir en ese lapso de dos horas.

Mello alzó, ya oliendo su victoria, aquel papel frente a sus ojos. Comenzó a examinarlo de lado a lado, párrafo por párrafo, letra por letra. Se sintió más emocionado de lo usual al notar que le era bastante clara la forma en que debía resolver los ejercicios: sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, los procedimientos que debía llevar a cabo incluso sin la necesidad de terminar de leer los problemas enteros. Bah, eso sería pan comido para él. Orgulloso y altanero, dio comienzo a un extenso recorrido lleno de números, todos muy diferentes entre sí; fracciones con numeradores y denominadores descomunales; cuentas conectadas las unas con las otras; cálculos de áreas, superficies y alturas de diversos cuerpos geométricos; y de perímetros, diagonales, radios y diámetros. En su mente iban pasando las imágenes, cual película en sepia de un antiguo rollo fotográfico, que lo mostraban a él, victorioso y esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras que Near caminaba, cabizbajo, hacia su habitación. Una inmensa felicidad había conseguido apoderarse de él en aquel momento, y hasta podía escucharse a sí mismo reír macabramente y sin control alguno. Cuando de pronto…

- Tss. Mello.

_ ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué…?_ Pensó, a la vez que volteaba su cabeza con disimulo. El sonido provenía de atrás, más específicamente, de su diagonal derecha.

- ¿Tienes la ocho?- Susurró, cierto chico de goggles, casi incomprensiblemente.

- ¿Qué? – Mello puso cara de no entender ni jota de lo que decía.

- ¡La ocho! ¿Cómo la resolviste?

- Hmm… espera.- El rubio revolvió sus hojas cuadriculadas en donde tenía las resoluciones de todos los cálculos, excepto del último.- Es el perímetro de la figura multiplicado por dos y luego dividido por cuatro.- Murmuró palabras compuestas por aire.

- No, no. ¡Esa no! ¡La ocho!

- ¡Joder, Matt! ¡Me dijiste que la cinco!- Sus palabras se atropellaban con nerviosismo.

- En verdad que estás _sordo_.- Matt entrecerró los ojos, impaciente.

- ¡Hey! ¿Tanto se nota que aumenté un poco de peso? ¿Tanto así como para estar _gordo_?

- ¡Daj!- El chico de cabellos rojizos se golpeó fuertemente la frente con la mano, enterrándose accidentalmente sus goggles en la piel.- ¡Auch!- Ante tal fuerte quejido de dolor, toda la clase levantó la mirada, cargada de vergüenza ajena, de sus correspondientes papeles para fijarla en su persona. Matt desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo.

- Eres un estúpido.- Rió Mello por lo bajo, pero aún con el orgullo herido.

- Al menos no tanto como para usar ese corte de principito de Rapunzel.- Dijo el videogamer entre dientes, a la vez que hacía señas burlonas para que su amigo lo entendiera. Éste le lanzó una mirada pulverizante.- ¿Vas a darme la respuesta o no?

- Yo se la daré, señor Jeevas.- Una voz grave y ronca llamó su atención. Parado allí, frente a él, no se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Roger, quien lo observaba ahora con el ceño fruncido y el rostro rojo de furia.- Si quiere, puede ir a buscarla a mi oficina una vez finalizada la clase. Ah, y en compañía del joven Keehl, claro.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?- Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó por completo del salón, y la voz aterrada de Mello retumbó haciendo extensos ecos. Boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos como dos gigantes bolas de golf a punto de salírsele de la cara, se puso de pie e impactó sus manos contra su escritorio, con tanta fuerza que logró sentir un hormigueo quemante a causa del dolor.- ¡Espera! Yo no he hecho nada, fue él quien me pidió…

- ¿Acaso no entendiste, Mello?- Lo interrumpió el anciano con tono amenazante.

- Mello, es mejor que lo dejes así…- Agregó Matt, con un tono bastante calmado y tranquilizador a pesar de la situación por la que estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Acaso _tú_ no entendiste? ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, o al menos dígnate a dejarme terminar de hacerlo!- Continuó el aludido, sin prestarle atención siquiera al consejo de su amigo, mientras se paraba frente al profesor.

- Vaya, ¡sólo miren a uno de los mejores estudiantes del Wammy's!- Se entrometió una niña de cabello castaño, atado en dos coletas, en plena conversación.

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha llamado, cabeza de excremento de puerco?- Replicó, rabioso, el rubio.- ¡Mejor vete a hacer cosas para las que seas útil, como por ejemplo, revolcarte alegremente con _Babe_ en el lodo!

- ¡Cállate, idiota!- A Linda, la muchacha de cabellos amarronados, por poco no se le pusieron de punta las coletas a causa de la ira.

Pero con tanto escándalo y tanta pelea nadie notó cómo, pasando desapercibido, un chico de pelo blanquecino, tez y ropas de la misma tonalidad se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento y, a paso increíblemente torpe, se dirigió al escritorio del profesor para dejar allí, cautelosamente, su examen ya finalizado.

- Señor Roger, ya he terminado con mi examen, ¿sería tan amable de darme el permiso para retirarme?- Inquirió el pequeño con tono inocente, dirigiéndose al mayor, a la vez que enrulaba un diminuto mechón de sus cabellos en torno a su dedo índice.

- C-claro que puedes, Near. Ve.- Contestó el hombre, un tanto idiotizado a causa de la serenidad con la que el albino se había dirigido hacia él. Al parecer, no había sido para nada afectado por la tensión que flotaba en aquellos momentos en la atmósfera.- En cuanto a ustedes, pequeños rufianes, les agradecería que se sentaran en silencio y meditaran sobre lo ocurrido…¡Y ni una palabra más!- Ordenó, cortante, al ver que el escandaloso ojiazul abría su boca para continuar con el incidente.

Mello apretó los labios y los puños. Estaba casi echando humo por su nariz y oídos. Se dirigió a su pequeño banco impactando sonoramente sus pies contra el suelo, como si quisiera dejar impresas sus huellas en el concreto, a la vez que iba escupiendo una sarta de insultos y maldiciones por lo bajo. Matt, por su parte, permaneció sentado en su silla sin demostrar sentimiento alguno más que un extraño cansancio. Bostezó, abriendo su boca de tal manera que habría causado envidia al autor del récord de apertura bucal de tan sólo estar presente frente a él. Apoyó su cabeza lentamente sobre su escritorio y dejó caer sus brazos, uno a cada lado del mismo, con pereza.

- _"Oh, lindo profesor Roger, ya que he terminado mi examen y soy el mejor ¿sería tan amable de dejarme ir a chapotear con mi hermosa novia Barbie al laguito del castillo encantado, que está lleno de sirenitas y asombrosos pececitos de colores?"_ _"Oh, pero ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que puedes, mi maravilloso alumno!"_ Argg,- Dijo Mello, inaudiblemente, con un tono burlón y un tanto afeminado.- Estúpido.- él también apoyó su cabeza sobre el banco, sólo que la dejó caer sobre éste cual bolsa de patatas tirada al suelo desde un abismo kilométrico, lo que lo aturdió y mareó por unos instantes. Por una vez en su vida se dignó a cerrar la boca y desconectar su cerebro del mundo, o al menos tuvo la voluntad de intentarlo. Después de todo, aún le quedaba soportar una hora más allí dentro. Una hora que anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón nunca terminara de irse… ya que, luego de esto, vendría lo peor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El acogedor hogar, que se hallaba enterrado en la pared lateral izquierda de aquella enorme oficina, no parecía suministrar calor suficiente para apaciguar el tenso clima que reinaba allí en esos momentos. Mello se apoyó suavemente sobre el umbral de ladrillos, a la vez que masticaba con rabia un chocolate. Sus ojos se desviaron instantáneamente hacia la ventana que se encontraba sobre dicha pared. A diferencia de cuando apenas se había levantado, fuera llovía apaciblemente. La lluvia era delicada, dulce. Una lluvia que no dolía, no lastimaba. Mello exhaló con sonoridad. Cómo le gustaría formar parte de ella… como le gustaría ser una pequeña gota camuflada con homogeneidad entre miles y miles de partículas de agua. Ojalá pudiera ocultarse, escurrirse con tanta facilidad, al igual que lo hacía el agua sobre el frágil y traslúcido vidrio hasta el antiguo marco de madera tallada. Ojalá pudiera _escapar_.

Mas eso no era más que un vasto e inconcebible deseo. Abolló con rudeza el envoltorio metálico oculto en su puño. Matt, quien se encontraba sentado junto al hogar con la mirada perdida en los rojizos ladrillos que conformaban la finísima pared, se sobresaltó notablemente al sentir el agudo rechinar, proveniente de las un tanto oxidadas bisagras, penetrar impiadosamente en sus oídos. Tras la antiquísima puerta de roble hizo su aparición Roger, cargando una gigantesca y pesada pila de perfectamente ordenados papeles. Luego de depositarlos con sutileza en su siempre lustrado escritorio, se sentó frente al mismo en su cómoda silla reclinable de cuero. Observó a ambos chicos con desaprobación, a la vez que buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién me explicará qué sucedió hoy?- Ambos jóvenes se miraron, cada uno esperando un movimiento del otro, que parecería nunca llegar.

- Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que…- Mello cortó lastimeramente el sepulcral silencio.

- Déjame.- Matt posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, quien le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.- Yo lo haré.- El muchacho de los goggles se incorporó, decidido a proceder él mismo. Mello podría ser en muchas ocasiones manipulador, histérico, terco, caprichoso, egoísta y hasta perverso, pero nunca un mal amigo. Y Matt sabía que él sería capaz de inventar cualquier clase de tontería con tal de encubrirlo.

- Matt…- Musitó el rubio, inseguro.

- Para ser sincero, recién ayer por la noche me digné a tomar los cuadernillos de cálculo y geometría para darles una repasada. Como sabrá, Roger… si tengo un gran problema, es precisamente este: carezco de voluntad alguna. Por lo que hoy a la mañana, cuando colocó frente a mis ojos ese sanguinario papel, comencé a considerar la idea de imitar a James Bond y tirarme cual acróbata profesional por la ventana. La pura verdad es que no sabía nada… por lo que le pedí una que otra ayudita a Mello.- Dirigió al anciano una compradora y tierna sonrisa, la cual pareció servirle de algo.

- Matt… aprecio mucho tu sinceridad. Y debo admitir que esto no me lo esperaba para nada.- el anciano suspiró, para luego dirigirle una cálida sonrisa al joven.- Lo que no significa que no deba castigarlos. Después de todo, ambos deben aprender de esto.

- ¿¡Que qué!- Mello abrió su boca y sus ojos desmesuradamente, dando forma a una mueca de disconformidad.- ¿Pero yo por qué…?

- Ya escuchaste lo que dije.- el rostro de Roger se tornó completamente serio, amenazante.- Yo sé que tú perfectamente ayudarías a Matt ante tal situación. Además, tú armaste más barullo que él en el salón de clases, razón por la que muchos de tus compañeros entregaron sus exámenes fuera de hora. Y vaya uno a saber cómo les fue.

Mello abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, a pesar de que últimamente hacerlo ya se le había vuelto una costumbre, el hombre mayor tenía razón. Él, que osaba ser un muchacho duro y orgulloso, comenzó por cargar con una pequeña pero molesta culpabilidad por lo ocurrido, la que luego creció y creció, hasta punzarle con fuerza el corazón. ¿Cómo es que él, después de todo lo que había vivido y todos los errores que había cometido, nunca lograba aprender? Y, peor aún, ¿cómo es que sabiendo bien lo que hacía no evitaba el consecuente daño de sus ilegibles acciones?

-Y bien… ¿cuál es el castigo?- preguntó el rubio, cabizbajo, con un deje de inseguridad en la voz.

- No… ¿no nos castigará, verdad? ¡O al menos, no a él!- dijo Matt, con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento, pero me temo que deberé hacerlo. Como su superior, es mi deber tomar medidas al respecto.

- ¡Nooooooooooooo! Haga lo que quiera de mí, patéeme, abólleme, tritúreme, calcíneme, pero por favor ¡nunca me aleje de mis preciados videojuegos! – Dijo Matt de rodillas ante el anciano, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos delatando su espantosa desesperación.

- Oye, ¿no crees que exageras? ¡Ya, levántate de ahí!- Mello tomó a Matt de la parte de atrás del cuello de la camiseta, obligándolo a quedar de pie en el suelo.- Histérica…- musitó el rubio, con cierto enojo.- Y bien, ¿el castigo?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hacía ya más de una hora que se encontraban allí, encerrados, observando la pila de ingredientes sin tener ni la más pálida idea de cómo comenzar. Estúpido Matt, estúpida su sinceridad, estúpida su inútil sonrisa, estúpido Roger, estúpido examen, estúpida tormenta y, ya que estaba, estúpido pajarillo que no cesaba de cantar, apoyado en la húmeda rama de un descolorido jacarandá. Bueno, quizás, eso último se lo acababa de inventar, pues no había árboles de ese tipo en el ahora empapado jardín del Wammy's. Bah, qué le importaba…

- Daj.- Mello sacudió su cabeza, lleno de rabia.- ¿Qué, acaso ese viejo me ha visto cara de cocinerito?- el rubio hizo énfasis en el tono burlón que acababa de utilizar.

- Mello, ya, no te quejes… ¿o prefieres que vayamos a limpiar materia fecal de los inodoros?

- No sería mucho problema, convivo con materia fecal viviente todos los días…

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Matt, ofendido.

- Uf…- el ojiazul echó un suave suspiro.- ¿Por qué diablos debía haber faltado la asistente de cocina justo hoy? ¡¿Quieres decirme?

- La asistente de cocina…- Matt hizo una mueca extraña, componiendo una horrenda cara de viejo baboso. Mello lo miró con desdén.- Esa chica me mira raro.

- Pedófila.- musitó, violentamente, su amigo.

- ¡Mello!- le llamó la atención el pelirrojo.- ¡No digas eso!

- Es una pedófila. Yo que tú me cuidaría un poco más de ella. Mira si te agarra aquí…- contestó el rubio, descaradamente.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Ella es toda una mujer!

- Una mujer pedófila.

- Daj. No tiene caso hablar contigo.- ante tal reacción, el muchacho de ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír.

Silencio. _Silencio incómodo,_ pensó el pelirrojo. Si quería evitar a Mello con sus idioteces y dar fin al maldito castigo de una buena vez, no le quedaría otra más que obedecer y terminar con todo ello de una buena vez. Sin decir más, comenzó por tomar el menú del día. A los pocos segundos, rió frente al papel. "Salchichas con espinacas hervidas" ¿pero qué era esa idiotez? ¿acaso se estaban burlando de él? Era obvio que, si Mello se disponía a ayudarlo como correspondía, terminarían con ello bastante rápido pues, después de todo, no eran muchos niños en el orfanato. Eso sin contar que el rubio odiaba las espinacas, lo que significaría una porción menos.

¿Qué es gracioso, cerebro de zanahoria? – preguntó, curioso, su compañero de habitación.

Pues lo que debemos preparar, mi querida _Barbie_.

- Oh, ¿Por qué no callas, _Bugs_, si no quieres que tu virilidad salga disparada como un misil por la ventana?- el rubio, a modo de nada exitosa demostración, tomó una salchicha y la lanzó contra una ventana, mas la primera no hizo más que quedar estampada contra el vidrio.- Este…

- Bonita decoración.- dijo el pelirrojo, buscando una olla dentro de una enorme alacena.

- ¡¿Quieres pelea?

- No. Sólo quiero terminar con este estúpido castigo.

- Sah. Sólo hazte el niño bueno, cuando quieras.- Mello tomó una olla y se la mostró a su amigo.- ¿Qué tanto buscas, tarado? Usa esta y ya, si tan rápido es que quieres acabar.

- Mello esa no…- advirtió Matt, ya cuando su amigo se encontraba llenando el utensilio metálico hasta el borde con agua.

- Cállate. Sé lo que hago.

- Pues no, ¡no sabes!

- Parece que en serio quieres pelea…- el ojiazul, con el rostro mostrando severa furia, presionó fuertemente sus puños, hasta hacer emblanquecer sus nudillos.

- ¡Mello, matarás a medio orfana…!

Sin llegar a terminar la frase, un ahora empapado Matt recibía el impacto de una olla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Acto seguido, el muchacho de cabellos dorados levantó dicho utensilio, que había caído al suelo, y miró en su interior con cierto asombro.

Matt… ¿acaso tú…te tiñes?

Idiota. Intentaba decirte que esa olla estaba oxidada.

¡¿Y por qué rayos no lo hiciste?

Si no me dejaste, ¿o acaso fue Willy Wonka quien me calló?

Ya. Pásame eso.

Y así, ambos amigos se embarcaron en su travesía de reconocer nuevos olores, sabores y colores, y de experimentar nuevas sensaciones, tanto desagradables como agradables. Luego de unas casi infinitas dos horas, los jóvenes, exhaustos, fijaron su orgullosa mirada en los platos, ya finalizados.

- ¡Tanaaaan!- canturreó Mello, en tono burlón.- ¡He aquí nuestra incrediblísima obra maestra!

- Mello qué…- titubeó Matt, con los nervios alterados, al revisar bien las últimas preparaciones culinarias.- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HAS HECHO A LAS ESPINACAS?

- Hey Matt, tranquilo. El cacao es bueno, ¿por qué tanta alteración?

- Has arruinado…- el pelirrojo, hasta el tope de rabia, alzó su puño y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de su acompañante.- ¡Has arruinado todo, grandísimo idiota!

Pero al tomar el impulso para dar el primer golpe, el muchacho, en un intento de acercamiento hacia el otro, posó su pie accidentalmente sobre una salchicha que se encontraba rodando por el suelo. Estiró su brazo derecho para agarrarse con seguridad de la mesada, pero éste solo encontró la dorada nuca de Mello y, su cintura, las cálidas y dulces manos del mayor. Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, ambos se quedaron observando, estupefactos, los intrigantes e inseguros ojos del otro. Un sentimiento, quizás nuevo, quizás renaciente, comenzaba a anidarse en sus corazones. La frecuencia cardíaca del pelirrojo aumentaba con cada momento, con cada segundo de espera. Siempre había querido a Mello de una manera especial, no por nada era su mejor amigo, y juntos habían vivido y habían pasado por millones de cosas. Más allá de lo egoísta o perverso que éste podía llegar a ser, de alguna manera había logrado que su amigo le tuviera un gigantesco aprecio, sobresaliente por encima del de todas las personas. Por su parte, el rubio no sabía qué pensaba, no sabía qué sentía. Se hallaba confundido, indeciso, hasta atemorizado. No tenía idea de qué hacer, ni siquiera podía descifrar aquel punzante sentimiento que ardía en su fuero más interno.

Matt, en un impulso, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su amigo, buscando con desesperación sus labios. Ese aroma penetrante lo atraía cada vez más. Los suaves cabellos de Mello reposaban bajo sus débiles y torpes manos, y sus brazos, tan diestros, aseguraban su cuerpo. Quería más. Los dos, casi por inercia, cerraron sus ojos…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

¿Q-qué rayos es esto? – chilló Linda, al analizar en un solo vistazo su plato de comida. Una horrorosa sustancia, amarronada y viscosa, yacía al lado de una bien preparada salchicha.

Tu cabello.- contestó, luego de emitir un suave gruñido, un sarcástico Mello.

Cállate, peinadito de MyScene.- replicó la castaña, con el rostro ardiendo en llamas.

Puerco.- contraatacó el ojiazul.

Basura.

Mosca de basura.

Princesita.

Bosta de caballo.

Marica.

Mello, al oír esto último, lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia Matt, que se encontraba en la mesa contigua. Ambos sonrieron pícaramente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado._

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Oh, recién noto que eso rima xD_

_Ya, ya, me voy con mi idiotez a otro lado u.u_

_Nos leemos! (:_


End file.
